<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your support has arrived by Imnotafan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989912">Your support has arrived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan'>Imnotafan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, One Shot, they're both useless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When in battle, Hana loses her mech and needs back-up, luckily her crush doesn't mind coming to save her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your support has arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another simple fight with the agents of Talon. All they had to do, as in the overwatch agents, is capture the point in Ilios before Talon. Overwatch’s team consisted of D.Va, aka the world-famous gamer Hana Song, Reinhardt, a man of great strength and honor, Tracer the speedy Brit, Genji, a cyborg ninja that can control a dragon with his blade, though some just call it a glow stick, Angela aka Mercy, who can bring people back from the dead and last but not least Brigitte Lindholm, Reinhardt’s squire.</p><p>Brigitte was the newest member of Overwatch, and she could handle herself well in a fight. But to Hana, something felt off to her when first meeting the kind swede.</p><p>Hana has gotten these odd feelings in her gut like when she had her first gaming tournament and won. The feeling of butterflies flying around inside her when first seeing Brigitte working in the large garage, covered in sweat and oil. Her heart would squeeze with excitement and her face would heat up.</p><p>Hana couldn’t stop thinking about the swede. She hated it! The Hana Song, world-renowned gaming champion, doesn’t just randomly get a crush on some hot and adorable swede who can light up the room when she walks in.</p><p>She can’t stand the way Brigitte’s muscles tighten when the Swede has to do some heavy lifting in the garage or the way her freckled face lights up when she smiles. It tempted Hana to squish those adorable cheeks. </p><p>Hana Song had absolutely hated the way Brigitte could control her without even knowing it.</p><p>Hana had repeatedly told herself that she didn’t have a crush on the girl. But with each passing day and every time she saw Brigitte, those feelings grew stronger and stronger.</p><p>But now wasn’t the time to let Hana’s personal feelings get in the way. She had to get her game face on and shoot for a new high score. </p><p>“Athena, set the orca on autopilots,” Tracer commands the AI on the ship.</p><p>“Orca has been set to autopilot,” Anetha responds.</p><p>Reinhardt picked up his helm and slipped it on, then hauled his hammer over his shoulder. Genji unsheathed and sheathed his blade. Angela brushes herself off and flexes her wings. Everyone was ready to enter the battlefield. </p><p>“Stick together and we’ll get through this in one piece,” Angela says.</p><p>Hana rolls her eyes. She knows Angela is aiming at Tracer and Genji since the two love to run off on their own, making it near impossible for support to get to them. Brigitte doesn’t mind it though, but then again she hasn’t worked with the agents of overwatch for that long.</p><p>The bay doors opened and Reinhardt activated his shield just in case snipers were in the area. Tracer had quickly scouted the area and came back to tell everyone the coast was clear.</p><p>Hana understands that these missions are dangerous, but it’s been slow-paced. Talon most likely sent foot soldiers again to take the points, that’s how it’s been these last few missions. </p><p>The white and blue town looks abandoned and yet everything is well kept. The group made their way to the middle of the town where a large well sat in the middle. Brigitte peaked over the edge and all she could see was the never-ending pitch-black hole. </p><p>“Watch out!” Tracer grabs Brigitte’s shoulder and jostles the girl.</p><p>Brigitte yelped and quickly puts up her shield. When she heard Tracer’s little giggle, she quickly realized that the brit had scared the swede for nothing.</p><p>“Ha-ha, so funny,” Brigitte grumbled.</p><p>Hana did find it funny. She would have laughed under different circumstances, but she was on a mission, whether it was a boring one or not, she had to keep her eyes open.</p><p>“Can we please focus,” Reinhardt commands. “We need to stay-”</p><p>A heavy quake split the ground and Rein was lifted into the air. A flash of black and gold struck the knight in the chest, sending him flying back.</p><p>“Reinhardt!” Brigitte cried, rushing after the man.</p><p>“Pathetic.” The man comments. “I thought you’d be a challenge for me Reinhardt.”<br/>
Doomfist had seemingly appeared out of thin air. </p><p>Genji and Tracer whipped out their weapons. “We have some unfinished business,” Genji says with some distaste in his tone.</p><p>The larger man smirked. “We do. I hope you’ve learned from your last encounter, or you won’t be walking away from this fight.”</p><p>The two charged the man while Brigitte checked on Reinhardt. </p><p>A loud bang rang out. Angela didn’t have time to react, but D.Va did. She put her heavy mech in the way of the sniper’s bullet before it landed a hit on the woman. </p><p>“D.Va engaging,” Hana threw the joy-sticks forward, activating the boosters on her mech to go hunt down the sniper known as Widowmaker.</p><p>“Hana, we must stick together,” Angela shouts, but the gamer was already in action.</p><p>Brigitte helped Reinhardt to his feet, though the old knight didn’t need much help.</p><p>“Agh, I’ll feel zat in the morning.”</p><p>Brigitte gave him an armor pack which relieved the ache quickly. “Feeling better?”</p><p>“Much, now come squire, let’s show these Talon buffoons true strength!”</p><p>Reinhart and Brigitte got back in the fight. Foot soldiers had made their way onto the point, but things weren’t all too bleak when Genji peeled away from the personal fight with Doomfist to protect Mercy from any hard.</p><p>“Let’s show them how it’s done, Brigitte.” Reinhardt roared with such gusto.</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>Hana wasn’t having trouble with widowmaker until Moira came along and the gamer was getting double-teamed, which is totally not fair. But Hana doesn’t like backing down from a fight.</p><p>This fight had become more deadly when Reaper arrived, hammering heavy blows from behind/</p><p>“Hana fall back, Brigitte can give you an armor pack and we’ll be able to hold them off long to hold the point,” Angela says through her comm.</p><p>Tokki, Hana’s mech, had taken too much damage, she’s lucky enough for the boosters to work. Everything else was either holding on to dear life or already dead.</p><p>“Damn it!” Hana hissed. “Systems are fried, Angela. I’m going to nerf this thing.”</p><p>“Do not use the self destruct, you’ll be left out in the open,” Angela says.</p><p>“If I don’t we’ll lose!” Hana shouts back. </p><p>“Hana, don’t-“ Hana ripped the comm out of her ear, grabbed her pistol, and activated her self-destruct sequence.</p><p>“Nerf this!!!” She shouts as she ejects from the mech.</p><p>A large blue and green colored bomb washes over the point. Reinhardt had put up his shield to protect his teammates, but most of the Talon had been wiped out from the blast.</p><p>“Brigitte, go retrieve ms. Song,” Reinhardt commanded his squire. “We’ll finish off the rest here.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Brigitte responded before rushing off into the direction of the explosion.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tracer and Genji were able to take down Doomfist, making things much easier for the team as a whole. The Overwatch team hopes they can keep that momentum going for the rest of the fight.</p><p>Reinhardt was able to get rid of the last few foot soldiers with a hammer down that shattered the earth in many directions. It left the minions stunned and it made cleaning up easy. Reaper slipped away though.</p><p>On the other side of the town, Hana was running wildly through the white town. Her heart pumping blood and legs carrying her as fast as she could. A black and purple swirling ball bounced off the walls almost as if it were following the young gamer. Once that swirling ball caught up with the girl, a single tendril-like mass stretched itself out and began sucking the energy from Hana’s body.</p><p>Hana winced with pain, but she pushed as far as she could before falling down feeling like she was suffocating. She couldn’t go on much longer.</p><p>“You sure do know how to scramble around like a panicked rabbit,” Moira smirked when she came out of her cloud of darkness. The woman had a devilish grin on her lips. “Luckily, I have a specialty in catching them.”</p><p>All Hana could do was glare angrily at the woman, she didn’t have enough strength to lift her gun and fire.</p><p>“I can see why Amelie didn’t want to kill you herself. It’d be a waste of a bullet for her.” Moira continues. “Oh, well. At least I’ll get the satisfaction of killing South Korea’s greatest hero.”</p><p>Moira stepped closer, outstretching her right hand, ready to suck the rest of the gamer’s life away.</p><p>Everything seemed to slow down all at once when a warm and bright glow came out of nowhere. It had given Hana an extra boost of life and she was able to breathe correctly again. The heavy clank of metal and a hard whip shot to Moira’s body knocked the woman off her feet, sending her tumbling to the floor, gave Hana the answer of where that warm glow came from.</p><p>“Step off,” Brigitte growled. The swede stood in front of Hana, holding a protective stance. It felt like one of those knights in shining armor types of moments for Hana.</p><p>“The bulking idiot’s assistant,” Moira growled.</p><p>Hana was able to stand now on wobbly legs. She’s still trying to gather herself up enough to help Brigitte in this fight. </p><p>“I block, you shoot,” Brigitte says.</p><p>“Unless you want me to beat her with your flail, yeah, I’ll shoot, you block,” Hana responds with some serious sarcasm.</p><p>Brigitte puts up her shield and a hail of blueish-green bullets went flying in Moira’s direction. The scientist is smart enough to know what she’s beat and retreats. Two bullets pelt her in the right shoulder which gave Hana a great amount of satisfaction.</p><p>Slowly, the bright warm glow from Brigitte’s rally fades and so does Hana's strength. She would have fallen over if Brigitte wasn’t there to catch her. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got you, Hana,” Brigitte says gently.</p><p>Hana clasps a hand over her mouth. “Gods, I feel sick.”</p><p>Brigitte looks at the Korean with some serious concern. “Here,” She scoops up the girl in her arms bridal style and starts to carry her back.</p><p>Hana blushes heavily, but from Brigitte’s point of view, she looks like she’s burning up.</p><p>“I’ll get you to Angela and she’ll patch you right up.”</p><p>Or you could patch me up. Hana had to bite her tongue to keep those words from slipping out. </p><p>Gods, seeing Brigitte be heroic and knight-like is making it hard for Hana not to reach up and kiss the girl on the lips right this second. Yet, she had to refrain herself from doing that too.</p><p>Brigitte carried Hana all the way back to the group. Angela would have started to lecture the teen if Brigitte wasn’t carrying her and she didn’t look sick.</p><p>With the point taken, the group can head back now.</p><p>“What did you get yourself into,” Angela asks, although she sounds more disappointed than anything else. The woman has every right to be mad since Hana ignored her and put herself in danger.</p><p>Hana says nothing. She’s too embarrassed to answer. Plus she hates being wrong, it’s one of her pet peeves. The gamer buries herself in Brigitte’s shoulder, trying to hide the shame, though it was childish, she didn’t want to face her team right now.</p><p>“She was trying to push Widow back and ended up facing Moira as well,” Brigitte explains, though everyone already knew that. It wasn’t a reasonable argument for Hana’s actions.</p><p>“She should have stayed with her team,” Reinhardt responds.</p><p>“She saved Angela's life and got rid of most of the foot soldiers,” Brigitte argues. As kind as Brigitte is, she has her father’s stubbornness.</p><p>“That is true,” Genji adds. “She did eliminate most of our enemies and lifted most of the load for us.”</p><p>“We are a team,” Reinhardt says to everyone, “We stick together and protect each other.”</p><p>And that ended the argument.</p><p>Reinhardt lifted his hammer and walked back to the Orca, everyone followed behind him with Brigitte in the back, still carrying the gamer.</p><p>“Don't take it too harshly,” Brigitte says in a low manner for only Hana to hear. “Reinhardt told me once that you remind him of himself when he was younger.”</p><p>Hana continued to say nothing. She was too busy putting herself down to care about what her crush said.</p><p>“Hey,” Brigitte nudges the gamer off her shoulder. “I think you did great if that means anything.”</p><p>Hana looked up at Brigitte who smiled brightly. It did mean something to the gamer. It meant everything to her. She blushes and thanks to the Swede for the kind compliment.</p><p>“No problem,” Brigitte then paused. “I guess I can patch you up myself, I-if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Yes!” Hana quickly jumped on Brigitte’s offer. She quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. “Yeah, thanks or whatever.”</p><p>Brigitte snorts. “Okay,” </p><p>Once back on the orca, Brigitte set Hana down. The Swede walked away for a moment while Hana mulled over her actions. Korea is going to have to send her another mech, but no one could really replace the real tokki. It did hurt a little when she had to sacrifice her mech to win the fight with the gwishin. It’s like she lost a small part of her. Tokki and her had been through a lot together so of course, it stings a little. It’s like losing your favorite stuffed animal or toy at a young age.</p><p>“How are you holding up, luv,” Tracer dropped by Hana. </p><p>“I’m fine, Lena,” Hana responds. “Just… I don’t know.”</p><p>Lena was Tracer’s real name, but the public doesn’t know that. The brit blew a stray strand of brown hair out of her face and brought her attention back on Hana. “Don’t take it too hard. I think the reason why Rein and Angela are being… uptight, is because they’ve been through these fights before.”</p><p>“So have I,” Hana quickly responded. “I carry so much more weight on my shoulders then they ever will. I’ve had to defend an entire country, Lena. And what do they do?”</p><p>“Defend the world.” </p><p>Hana huffs and crosses her arms, she refuses to face the Brit. “They’re older. I’m nineteen. There’s a difference.”</p><p>“Hana, we all have our roles in this fight,” Lena says. She then rests a gentle hand on the gamer's shoulder. “And I want you to know that you’re doing a great job on your role.”</p><p>Hana wasn’t expecting that response and stuttered to reply. “I… it’s… thanks,”</p><p>The Brit giggles. “Now cheer up, Luv. You don’t want to make a bad impression on your crush.”</p><p>“Lena, I swear-“</p><p>“Hej, what are you guys talking about?” Brigitte came back with a small red box. </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Lena says before walking off with a large smile.</p><p>Brigitte easily shrugged it off and knelt down next to Hana, who was still looking at Lena. The Brit gave the Korean a big toothy grin and two large thumbs up. Hana groaned and slumped in her seat a little.</p><p>“Is something bothering you,” Brigitte asked with serious concern.</p><p>“Unless you call a time jumping Brit something bothersome, then yeah there’s something bothering me,” Hana says.</p><p>“Did she come over to lecture you?”</p><p>“She complimented me.”</p><p>Brigitte gave Hana a confused look. Now Hana had to explain to the swede why Lena was being annoying, she excluded the part where Lena bugged her about making a good impression on Brig.</p><p>Brigitte smiled. “I don’t see anything wrong with some teasing.”</p><p>“Why does everyone have to treat me like a child?”</p><p>“Think it’s because they want you to keep the innocence of a child, something that they’ve lost a long time ago,” Brigitte explains as she pulls out a needle and a golden glowing liquid. </p><p>Hana looks at Brigitte for a moment. “I’ve never looked at it that way,”</p><p>“Well, when you’re the youngest sibling, you tend to see things differently.”</p><p>Brigitte sticks the needle in the golden liquid then pulls it out. Hana rolls up her sleeve without Brigitte even asking her to do so. The swede warns the Korean that it’ll hurt.</p><p>“I’ve been through worse,” Hana says, though she still winces when the needle breaks the skin. It reminds Hana of Ana’s darts, but she’s not getting shot with health. It’s an odd concept, the way Ana’s healing works.</p><p>Brigitte pulls out the needle then puts on a yellow band-aid with a smiley-face on it. “There, all patched up.”</p><p>The faintest blush touches Hana’s cheeks. “Thank you.”</p><p>Brig shrugs. “No problem, but don’t expect me to be some type of pocket healer.”</p><p>Hana smiled at the gamer term, pocket healer. “You’ve been gaming?”</p><p>Brigitte takes a seat next to the Korean. “No, I’ve been watching some cute Korean girl who pilots a mech game.”</p><p>Hana’s face lights up and butterflies start to form in her stomach. “You watch my streams?”</p><p>The Korean never thought in a billion years that Brigitte Lindholm, an iron-pumping gear head, would watch her streams.</p><p>“Sort of,” Brigitte scratches the back of her neck with a blush on her cheeks. “I listen to them while in the garage working.”</p><p>“I’ll take what I can get,” Then a brilliant idea crossed Hana’s mind. “Hey, You should drop by sometime and we can play a game or two. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p>Brigitte smiles. “Then we can call it a date. I’ll bring the snacks and you bring the drinks.”</p><p>Hana’s brain short-circuited when hearing the word date and it shows on her face. She wasn’t expecting Brigitte to turn a simple friendly talk into something a sliver more intimate for them. </p><p>“S-sure, W...we can... it's a date.” Hana sputters.</p><p>Then she felt Brigitte wrap her hand around Hana’s. “You know, I like you too, right.”</p><p>One didn’t have to look close enough to see Hana’s soul leave her body. Hana tried to defend herself and play it cool, but Brigitte caught her more off guard when she laid a kiss on Korean's cheek.</p><p>“Okay… maybe I do like you, like a lot.” Hana finally admits.</p><p>Brigitte gives Hana a heart-throbbing smile. “Well, now that you’ve admitted it, I’ll admit something too. I’ve had a crush on you for a little while now. I’m pretty sure it started the day you walked into the break room half asleep and looking cute as hell wearing a large t-shirt and bunny underwear.”</p><p>Hana covers her face with her hands. “That was so embarrassing. I didn’t realize you were in there until you said hi. I wanted to die that day.”</p><p>That comment gets a hearty chuckle from the Swede. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t die, or else I wouldn’t be able to kiss that beautiful face of yours.”</p><p>The Korean rolls her eyes. “You’re such a charmer.”</p><p>“I try,”</p><p>Hana then leans against Brigitte, finally able to truly relax. Though she lost her mech, she gained something a lot better. She was worried that Brigitte wouldn’t feel the same about her, but now those worries are gone and she can be at ease with her feelings once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing a fic of these two and it's also my first time using Ao3. Please, please, point out any mistakes, spelling errors, or grammar errors. Leave a comment or kudos if y'all want! okay, byyyyee!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>